Rest and Recover
by XVeryXCherryX
Summary: Set after Tenma is killed by Alone. Dohko is taking the loss of Tenma really hard and sleep seems to elude him. Worried for his comrade, Shion tries to help him rest and recover. Emotions run high and feelings are shared. Could this be the start of something special? Warning: yoai and lemons ahead!


_**So here goes, this is my first ever fanfic so apologies if it's not great, but I tried. Any advice or constructive criticism is welcomed but please don't be too harsh.**_

_**Also, I'd like to dedicate this story to my wonderful senpai, Ren-chan Jinguji, who gave me lots of advice and the confidence to write this. If you have the time you should definitely check her out!**_

_**Anyways, on with the story!**_

* * *

**Rest and Recover**

**Dohko X Shion**

"Remember this painting?" Alone asks, revealing the portrait he started two years ago. "I promised I'd complete this painting if you returned as a Saint. I finally found the red which I couldn't before." He glances at Tenma with a sadistic glint in his eyes.

Suddenly the ground around him is covered in blood. Slowly Alone bends down to coat his paintbrush with the viscous red liquid. "This is the true red." He swiftly marks an 'X' across the painting, grinning proudly as he does so.

I try to reach out for Tenma but find myself unable to move. Time seems to slow down as Tenma's cloth shatters and he begins to cough up blood. I can only stand and watch helplessly as my brave student stumbles towards his old friend, the horrific image burning itself into my memory.

Once more I attempt to reach out for him but he just keeps getting further away. The world starts fading, darkness shrouding my vision until everything is pitch black. "Tenma!"

* * *

Dohko bolted upright. Panting heavily he takes in his surroundings; his room at the Sanctuary.

"A dream" he murmured under his breath. The Libra Saint shifted his gaze to his hands, still trembling from reliving that terrible moment.

_**I shouldn't be surprised. **_He had been unable to sleep for days now-ever since he lost him. It seemed that every time he closed his eyes all he could see was his dear departed Tenma or the cruel, sadistic smirk on Hades' face. _**Damn that bastard, I swear I'll kill him.**_

He removed himself from his bed slowly, his muscles tight and heavy. Athena had told him to rest but it wasn't as if sleep was doing him any good right now; ever since the incident he seemed more exhausted_ after_ sleep than before it. His dreams left him feeling drained. _**Might as well go train.**_

As he opened the door he was surprised to find a familiar face waiting on the other side of it.

"...Shion, what are you..." Dohko muttered, his speech tapering away to nothing as he was met by Shion's disapproving expression accompanied by an exasperated shake of his head.

"I knew you would try to sneak out." He sighed as if he were scolding a misbehaving child. Dohko opened his mouth to argue but he was cut off. "You were told to rest. Really Dohko, you look like you haven't slept for days and all this extra training you've been doing is putting so much stress on your body." He places a hand on the Libra Saint's tense shoulder as if to make his point.

Without another word Dohko was ushered back into his room accompanied by Shion, who had apparently decided to invite himself in.

For a moment the two sat in silence, not entirely uncomfortable, yet the tension in the air was palpable. Dohko was the first to speak. He heaved a heavy sigh, fidgeting with his hands a little.

"It was me..." he mumbled quietly, more to himself than the Gold Saint beside him. The blond looked at him quizzically as he waited for an audible repetition.

"It was my fault!" he snarled through gritted teeth, his words dripping with regret and self-loathing. "Tenma is dead because of me! If I just...if I was stronger, I could have-I would-"

"You would have gotten yourself killed too!"

The brunette was taken aback. He had never heard Shion raise his voice like this, never seen him so angry-especially not at him.

"That's all that would have happened" he continued, a little calmer but his tone was still notably sharp, "You're a single Gold Saint, Dohko, you don't stand a chance!" His eyes softened and his voice became a little more gentle. "It's not just you, none of us would be a match for him, even Lady Athena wouldn't face Hades alone." He reached out to comfort his friend, once again placing his hand tentatively on his shoulder.

"But, I... Tenma-if I can get stronger..." the brunette trailed off.

"Get a grip Dohko, there's nothing you can do. Just give up!"

Dohko's eyes widened, he stood up, shrugging off Shion's gentle hand. "Shut up! What do you know anyway!" he yelled at his friend.

"I-Dohko, I just..." the Aries Saint babbled incoherently, a little stunned by the sudden rage of his cohort.

"Well just don't!" the brunette snapped back. "I just..." His voice began to tremble. "I just can't sit here and do nothing. I have to try, I have to fight, for Tenma's sake!"

"I understand" Shion began gently, trying to manoeuvre his way through Dohko's emotional mine field. "But I'm worried about you; you don't sleep, you barely eat, and you're putting so much strain on your body lately. Just look at yourself, Dohko. I know you want to fight back but you're no good to anybody in this state. Please, just take some time to rest and recover."

Dohko gazed thoughtfully at his blond companion, hesitantly considering his request. _**Almost, just a little more.**_

"Listen, I know how you feel bu-"

"No! No you don't know how I feel. Don't patronise me!" Dohko's eyes shone with a sudden flash of fury. _**Uh-oh, stepped on a mine there. **_"When have you ever lost someone you cared about so much?"

This was Shion's own breaking point. As the brunette turned to storm out of the room and release his rage on the boulders at the training ground, he found himself gripped harshly by the wrist and tossed onto the bed with an ungraceful thump. He lay there, pinned underneath the blond, eyes bulging in surprise.

Aries sat atop Libra, panting heavily, his face full of conflicting emotions. There was anger, concern, desperation and something else-something Dohko couldn't quite put his finger on.

"You're right." Shion muttered after a long moment of silence. "I haven't lost the most important person to me, and I do not wish to experience that. That's why..." He paused and inhaled deeply, steeling himself for what he was about to say. "That's why I can't just stand by and watch you run off to get yourself killed!" he all but screamed, his grip on the brunette tightening, his trembling fingers desperate for something to cling to.

Dohko lay there for a moment, dumbstruck, Shion's words not quite sinking in. "What are you talking about? Why the hell do you care whether I live or die?" he asks in frustration.

_**You really don't get it? Even after all this time? **_

Once again Shion curled his fingers around Dohko's shoulders, then, in one fluid movement, leaned over to capture the brunette's lips with his own.

Dohko, now even more bewildered, let out a surprised gasp. Shion certainly didn't miss this golden opportunity and let his tongue slip into Dohko's mouth, teasing the brunette's tongue and drawing it into his own mouth and sucking on it lightly.

Dohko was in a daze, mind too preoccupied with figuring out what the hell was happening, and subconsciously allowed his tongue to lick long languid strokes against Shion's.

By the time Dohko realised what was going on, Shion had pulled away, the need for air taking precedence. Slowly the Aries Saint lowered his head again, letting his forehead rest on Dohko's.

"I love you." he whispered, panting lightly, his cheeks tinted and adorable shade of pink.

"Wh-what?!"the brunette gasped, eyes wide, unsure that he had heard is companion correctly. _**What the hell, is he serious?**_

"I said I love you, Dohko" the blond repeated without a trace of doubt in his voice. "I need you, so please, I'm begging you, don't throw your life away. Don't leave me." he whispered, voice trembling almost as much as the pale hands which now cupped Dohko's face.

"Sh-Shion..." he sputtered in reply, but before another word could fall from his lips they were once again sealed by the blond's.

More aware of the situation this time around, Dohko reacted with a little more confidence than before. He let one of his large, tanned hands rest on the back of Shion's head, calloused fingers entangling themselves in the soft strands of hair, pulling him closer as he licked the seam of Aries' lips requesting entry.

_**So this is your answer, huh? **_Shion couldn't help smirking into the kiss before slowly parting his lips and greeting Dohko's eager tongue with his own.

"Uh-mnh~"the blond moaned lightly as Dohko pushed his tongue deeper into his mouth, mapping out every inch meticulously.

Shifting a little Dohko sat up and allowed Shion to adjust to the new, more comfortable position; Shion now straddling Dohko's hips rather than sitting on his midriff as before. Libra wrapped his arm tightly around the blond's waist, pulling him closer and inadvertently grinding their crotches against each other.

"Ahn...hah" Shion moaned loudly at the sudden contact.

Dohko's eyes nearly popped right out of his head when he discovered that his partner was getting quite excited. The erotic sound he made rousing Dohko's own member. A wave of heat coursing through his body. Reluctantly he broke the kiss pulling back to take in the sight of the panting blond on his lap; cheeks dusted pink, lips parted and slightly swollen, his eyes dark with lust. The brunette couldn't contain the low growl which escaped his lips.

Acting on instinct he unravelled his hand from Shion's hair and slipped it between his legs, cupping him gently and giving a firm squeeze.

"Ah...hah, Doh-ko" he moaned sweetly, arching into the warm touch seeking more friction.

Shion's voice, his heavy panting, the lusty glint in his eyes; everything about the sexy blond was turning Dohko on, chipping away at his sanity. He leaned up, attaching his lips to Shion's neck, licking and sucking at his pulse. He pulled away smirking, very pleased with the deep purple mark that was forming on the smooth pale flesh.

Their lips met once more in a hot, slippery mess of desperately writhing tongues. A string of saliva connecting the two as they pulled back but stayed close enough to share the same air.

"Dohko...mmn I, I want you" Shion mewled pleadingly.

_**As if I could resist that.**_

Feeling as if all of the air had been knocked out of him the brunette just nodded franticly, tearing at Shion's shirt and lowering him onto his back. He quickly pulled off his own shirt before meeting the blond's lips in another passionate kiss, hands roaming the freshly exposed flesh, tweaking at his nipples as his hands worked their way down the pale, sculpted abs beneath him. His fingers finally reached the top of Shion's pants, trembling with nerves and excitement. He carefully worked at the irritating button. Lowering the zip, he yanked impatiently at the annoying article of clothing, freeing the blond from his cotton prison.

The brunette could do nothing but stare in awe at the angel sprawled out underneath him. Returning to reality he pulled one hand away from the smooth pale hip of his partner and raised it to his lips.

"Wait!" Shion called out suddenly.

_**Did I do something wrong?**_

Shion gripped his hand. "Let me." Before Dohko could register what Shion meant his fingers were enveloped by the blond's mouth. He sucked them diligently, focus in his eyes, giving each digit a good coating of saliva.

Dohko stared in disbelief wondering how the blond learned to use his mouth so well. He thought about what else Shion could do with that pretty little mouth of his, his member twitching at the image in his head, but he pushed that thought aside for now. _**There's plenty of time for that later, right now I just want to fuck him.**_

The smaller saint seemed to share the sentiment as he released the fingers. He pulled Dohko closer and whispered into his ear in a needy tone "Please...hurry."

This was all the persuasion the larger male needed. His hand made its way back down between Shion's slender legs. With the tip of his index finger he circled the blond's opening, teasing the sensitive flesh. The smaller man made an impatient noise, demanding to be entered and Dohko obliged him happily. He slowly slipped a finger inside and was surprised to find that it slid in smoothly. Inserting a second digit, he began to stretch the tight hole, curling his fingers and drawing long sensual moans and breathless gasps from the Aries Saint.

"Ah..ah-another one-nnh!" he sighed, longing to be filled.

Once again the brunette obeyed his demanding partner, sliding in a third finger. Shion shuddered and gave a strangled cry. He thrust his hips back forcing the digits deeper inside himself. Slowly Dohko began to thrust his fingers in and out of the tight heat. His confidence grew with each thrust and he went a little deeper each time. Then he hit something-something that made Shion scream loudly and arch off the bed.

Dohko watched intently, drooling a little at the blond's lewd expression. He went to continue his ministrations but Shion halted him by grasping his forearm.

"St-stop..." he panted "I...I'm ready, I want you." Dohko sat there utterly bewildered. "Now!" Shion demanded impatiently.

Dohko snapped out of his daze and hurriedly removed his fingers, Shion sighing at the sudden emptiness. He franticly freed his neglected, swollen member from his pants and positioned himself at the puckered hole.

"Are you sure?" he asked though he had no intention of stopping now. Aries nodded as if his life depended on it.

Slowly he slid the tip in passed the tight ring of muscle earning a lewd whimper from his partner. He himself emitted a low sultry growl as Shion's tight heat enveloped him. _**So hot!**_

Once he was completely sheathed inside the blond he waited, giving the other a chance to adjust. And _**God **_did it take all of his strength not to dive straight in and fuck him like crazy.

He leaned over, his lips brushing against Shion's ear. "You feel**_ so_** good, Shion." he whispered in a husky tone before moving to place a chaste kiss on those sinfully delicious lips.

"You c-can move now...hah"

Dohko complied starting out with a steady pace, thrusting into the beautiful man below him. "Oh...ah f-faster, uh!" the blond demanded.

_**You really are needy, aren't you? **_Dohko chuckled to himself as he sped up his thrusts. Shion let out an ecstatic scream and Dohko knew that he had found that magic little bundle of nerves that would turn Shion into a moaning, writhing mess-well more than he already was.

He continued to aim for that same spot and Shion continued to pant and sigh and moan, getting closer to the edge and chanting Dohko's name like a mantra.

Feeling his own release approaching, Dohko's thrusting became more erratic and desperate. Grasping Shion's swollen, leaking manhood, he started pumping it in time with his manic thrusts.

"Ah! Ahh Doh-ko, I-ahh!" Shion screamed in pure ecstasy, spilling his seed over both their chests. Dohko could feel Shion clench him tightly as he came which was enough to have him spending his own load inside of the blond a moment later, his muscles tensing as his orgasm tore through his body leaving him breathless.

Sighing contentedly he pulled out of the blond and flopped down beside him, pulling him closer for a long, languid kiss. The warmth of Shion's body against his chest was comforting and all of the stress seemed to have left his body. He lay there-at peace for the first time in days-with his new lover wrapped tightly in his arms and let sleep claim him.

* * *

Dohko opened his eyes slowly and took in his surroundings; his room at the Sanctuary. He glanced down to see Shion, still asleep, sprawled across his chest and looking like an angel in the bright morning light. His lips curled into a smile at the sight of Shion's adorable sleeping face.

He felt much better today; with Shion by his side he had not stirred once and woke up feeling refreshed and ready for anything. He wouldn't throw his life away, not now, not when he had something so precious to live for.

_**I guess you were right, all I needed was some time to rest and recover.**_

He leaned down and placed a tender kiss on Shion's forehead. "I love you." he whispered softly.

* * *

_**So yeah, I hope you enjoyed my story-hopefully it wasn't too horrible. And thank you for taking the time to read it!**__**  
**_

_**-Cherry x**_


End file.
